La Chica del Sueño de Johan Anderson
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: Esta Historia Trata de que Johan Anderson Siente Celos que Judai Tiene dos chicas que lo aman pero el no las toma ni en cuenta solo como Amigas y en sus Pensamientos Dice que Desea Tener una Novia que sea Acto para el...y al Estar durmiendo placidamente comenzo a soñar ¿Que Sera Ese Sueño? Esto es un JohanxOC! *-*


Disclamier: !Hola a todos incluso a ti amiga jossy! !tambien tu tamago ichigo la historia que ya sabes esta pendiente todavia pero tienes que Leer esta ya que es una pedido de una amiga Es de un JessexOC (El nombre del personaje es Kannao Michiyo) Ah si lo olvidado este Los Personajes no son mios y lo mismo va para el personaje de Jesse Anderson Version Latina en la Version Japonesa Johan Andersen no es mio solo le pertenece es de su respectivo Maestro Mangaka Naoyuki-Sensei! (Si te hubiera conocido antes te diria que habrias puesto a mi personaje Ayame Akaito que se quede con Judai en el manga ya que Tv Tokyo se les dio la idea de Adelentar el anime pero hubiera estado ahi en el anime *-*) El Publicado del Fic es mio asi que Disfruten la Historia! X3

La Chica del Sueño de Johan Anderson

Capitulo Unico.

En la Academia De Duelo un Joven de cabellos Verde y ojos en el Dormitorio Osiris Jugando con las Cartas con su Mejor Amigo Yuki Judai aunque Perdio diciendo.

Johan: Que mal,Judai no puedo ganarte despues de todo-dijo sonriendo

Judai: Pues si aunque siempre Usas la Misma estrategia que nuestro ultimo Duelo-explico el joven de marron

Johan: Es cierto Pero,Judai...-sonrio y se puso confuso

Judai: ¿Uh?-confuso

Johan: ¿Es verdad que tienes Novia?-pregunto

Judai: Claro que no,Johan-contesto

Johan: Que mal,Judai yo quisiera una Novia Linda-decia Sonrojado

Judai: "Se Nota eso,Johan"-penso el Joven de marron

Johan: Bueno,Judai me ire al Dormitorio de Obelisco Azul Nos vemos mañana-dijo despiendose el joven de cabello verde y ojos verdes

Yendose el Joven de Cabello Verde,Ojos Verdes con Uniforme de la Academia del Norte su Rango es Obelisco unos de los Mejores Duelistas Profesionales Al Dormitorio de Obelisco al Entrar a la Habitacion se Acosto a Dormir y Darse Cuenta Comienzaba a Soñar.

Sueño Comenzado

En un Bosque Lleno de Arboles que Habia un Joven Con Nombre Johan Leyendo un Libro Tranquilamente hasta que se da cuenta que una Joven de su Edad estaba detras de los Arboles y lo espiaba.

Johan: ¿Podrias Salir,Muchacha?-pregunto

La Chica: Lo siento Mucho!-Se disculpo la joven de cabellos negros con un vestido blanco muy corto y zapatos negros

Johan: No Importa pero ¿Cual es tu Nombre?-Suspiro y le pregunto su Nombre a la Joven de cabello negro

La Chica: Es...Es...Michiyo...-contesto muy timidamente y se sonrojo mucho

Johan: Mucho Gusto,Michiyo-Chan puedo decirte-le sonrie

Michiyo: Si,Johan-Kun-dijo muy timida

Johan: ¿Como me conoces,Michiyo-Chan?-pregunto confuso

Michiyo: Pues yo te he conozco desde Hace Tiempo,Johan-Kun he estado Enamorada de ti-le confeso la Joven azabache

Johan: "¿que le pasa a la chica? siento que la conozco desde tiempo aunque es muy linda jamas habia sentido esto" Gracias,Michiyo-Chan Aunque No se que decir...-penso y dijo timido

Michiyo: "lo sabia no puedo ser aceptada por johan-kun aunque creo hay una forma" Johan-Kun ¿Te gusta los Duelos?-pensaba muy seria y le pregunto

Johan: Claro me encantan!-contesto emocionado

Michiyo: Entonces Tengamos un Duelo Aqui mismo!-lo reto a un duelo

Johan: De Acuerdo pero...¿Uh? y Mi Disco De duelo? !No lo tengo! !No puede ser! Lo siento,Michiyo No puedo tener un Duelo contigo Sino no tengo mi Disco de duelo "queria un duelo" Seria en Otra Ocasion-Dijo sonriendo no encontraba su disco de duelo y se disculpo con la Joven

Michiyo: Esta Bien No te Preocupes pero ¿Es Cierto te gusta Leer?-dijo sonriendo y le pregunto

Johan: Si Me Gusta entonces Vamos a Leer Sobre algo de Terror-contesto confuso

Michiyo: Johan-Kun,Me gustan los Libros de Terror-dijo sonriendo

Johan: Que Considencia,Michiyo-Chan a Mi Tambien-le da una tierna sonrisa

Michiyo: "Su sonrisa me encanta es hermosa quisiera que el me amara como yo lo amo a el"

Johan: ¿Michiyo-Chan? ¿Ocurre Algo?-pregunto confuso

Michiyo: No...No...Pasa...Nada-dijo muy nerviosa

Johan: Michiyo-Chan,Te puedo preguntarlo algo-dijo muy curioso observandola fijamente

Michiyo: Claro-contesto

Johan: ¿Por que estas Enamorada de mi?-pregunto

Michiyo: Pues...eso...es...porque...-decia muy nerviosa

Johan: "Oh no que mal! Johan eres tonto ¿por que Diablos le preguntaste eso? Soy de lo peor...estoy mas que Judai pero siento que conozco a esta chica creo que a de ser mi imaginacion jajaja" ¿Michiyo-chan?-Pensaba golpeandose la cabeza al estilo anime y la llamo confuso

Michiyo: yo...yo...Johan-kun...siempre...te...he...amado... desde...hace...mucho...tiempo...tu...sonrisa...es. ..-decia muy nerviosa

La Joven de Cabello Negro se acerco al joven tocando con sus manos su rostro y acerco sus labios con los de el se dieron un beso tierno y el sorprendido el joven de cabello verde y ojos verdes aunque despues unos segundos lo corresponde sin dudarlo y al soltarse poco a poco sonrojados.

Johan: Yo creo que Si Te conozco ya que en este Momento puedo decir Que te Amo,Michiyo-le confeso muy sonrojado

Michiyo: "Johan-kun me acaba de decir que me ama mucho esto me hace muy feliz soy la mujer mas feliz" Yo Tambien Te Amo,Johan-pensaba sorprendida e sonrojada y le confesa nuevamente que lo ama abrazandolo.

El Joven de Cabello Verdes Correspondio el Abraza de su querida e Amada Chica que ama en este Momento pero de pronto Se sentia una Humedad.

Sueño Terminado

Al Sentir aquella Humedad se Desperto Confundido al observar era su cama llena de baba y se dijo en su mente desesperado.

Johan: "!ENTONCES SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO! Era Tan Real Me Hubiera Gustado que si Existiera Mi Chica de Mis Sueños Aunque !MALDICION! !TENIA QUE DESPERTARME!"-Penso muy enojado y al mismo ilusionado aunque tambien desesperado

Al Estar en las Clases mas Aburridas que Antes aunque Observaba como Su Mejor Amigo Dormia Placidamente y se reia de como dormia su mejor amigo en clases aunque una chica hablo detras de el.

La Chica: Este Profesor Chronos Es Aburrido-dijo suspirando

Johan: "Esa chica se parace a...a...Michiyo...Mi chica de...mis...sueños..."-Penso el Joven de cabello verdes y ojos verdes Mientras que la observa a la Joven de cabello negros y ojos negros con uniforme de Obelisco Azul.

Nota: TERMINE LA HISTORIA DE LA QUE ME PEDIERON DE JOHANXOC (Michiyo :D) LA PUDE TERMINAR A TIEMPO ANTES QUE SE TERMINE EL DIA! !DISFRUTENLA ME ESFORZE EN HACERLA AUNQUE NO SE SI ESTA BONITA PORQUE YA SABEN NO SOY BUENA EN LAS HISTORIAS O FICS ASI QUE DISFRUTENLA! !ESPECIALMENTE JOSSY Y TU TAMAGO ICHIGO MIS DOS AMIGAS QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO! XX3


End file.
